1. Field of the Invention
The present description generally relates to devices, systems, and methods for performing and practicing aerial maneuvers for activities such as snowboarding, skateboarding, wakeboarding, and kite-boarding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, action sports such as skateboarding and snowboarding have become increasingly popular. According to the National Sporting Goods Association, the total number of snowboarders in the U.S. has increased from 2,000,000 in 1994 to 4.3 million in 2000, to 5.6 million in 2002. Transworld magazine states the rapid increase will continue and by 2003, there will be over 7 million snowboarders in the U.S. With the extreme increase in popularity, comes an increase in innovation of flips, spins, and gravity defying tricks. The mechanics and design of the equipment for the respective sports allows the user to perform aerial flips and spins. These aerial tricks are dangerous on the snow and at skate parks and many injuries have occurred as a result. With millions of snowboarders and skateboarders attempting aerial stunts, proper training and practice before going out is essential.
Due to the fact snowboarding is primarily a seasonal activity, participation of the sport is limited to those time periods where enough snow is present and the weather is endurable. As a result, snowboarders are unable to perform or practice aerial tricks at least six months out of the year. Because of this, the opportunity for a snowboarder to train or practice aerial tricks is essentially limited.